


Desiderium

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Nudity, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was separated is found once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desiderium

Art by: Elfqueen55

It has been too long my chosen one.

The days apart have been painful.

Not having you with me, is beyond torture, to this lonely soul.

I know now, more than ever what you mean to me.

You are what I have desired, have longed for all my life. 

Never shall there be another for me.

I shall keep you safe with me always.

Never, I shall let you go.

I possess thee, until the end of time.


End file.
